Wheelchairs are commonly provided with a brake system, also known as a wheel-blocking system that blocks a wheel from turning in specific instances. Such brake systems have a brake component that against the wheel such that, when the wheelchair is biased rearwardly because of sloped terrain, the brake will increase its contact with the wheel and, in doing so, will block the wheel from rotating backward. This feature may be known as a grade aid. Other brake systems simply have a lever that applies a brake component on the wheel to prevent it from rotating, when desired, in similar fashion to a vehicles hand brake.